The present invention relates to an electric connector mounted on a circuit board and connected with a mating connector. There is a type of electric connector mounted on a circuit board and provided with a locking function for preventing unintended separation of a mating connector. For example, a male connector and a female connector may be connectable in the fitting direction crossing the circuit board at right angles. According to the technology, the male connector has a male reinforcing metal fitting, while the female connector has a female reinforcing metal fitting. The male reinforcing metal fitting and the female reinforcing metal fitting catch each other in the fitting direction to prevent unintended separation of the connectors.
According to this type of electric connector, however, the fit between the connectors may be separated when shock or the like is applied thereto at the time of drop. This separation of the fit may cause unintended separation of the connectors.